Caged Bird
by lemoncookie18
Summary: A song-fic type thing based off of Caged Bird by Maya Angelou. Russia captures America and keeps him as a pet. Some of the poem is cut out for copyright reasons, to veiw the full poem go to: /poems-and-poets/poems/detail/48989


A free bird leaps

on the back of the wind...

And dares to claim the sky.

America ran.

He ran for his life, trying desperately to escape from the large Slavic nation chasing after him. His breathing was laboured and his eyes stung with tears that he refused to let out, legs burning with the effort put forth to propel his body forward. Faster. _Faster_.

A sharp pain suddenly shoots up his spine as his legs are knocked out from under him, he lets out a shout of surprise and pain and lays in the dirt, sure that he is about to be killed. A dark chuckle comes from deep within Russia's chest as he stands over America, pipe in hand and blood splattered over his clothes and face, eyes wide and deranged.

"You thought you could run from me Dorogoy? But I caught you~" Ivan coos down at the terrified american, laughing again when he sees the tears once again trying to escape their clear blue prison.

"Russia, p-please just go home." Alfred begs, still breathing hard and legs feeling numb. He hated begging that commie bastard but there was no way in hell he could get away at this point. If he had any hope left that Russia would come to his senses it was crushed when the man above him started giggling and laughing again.

"But America, that's exactly what I want to do, but I can't just leave my new pet behind now can I." Alfred's heart sank and he thought he might throw up the burgers he had for lunch.

Things had gone so smoothly at the meeting today, how the fuck had it escalated to _this_?! He thought back to what had happened just hours before and the image of France, Germany, England… Canada. That bastard had killed them all! His brother, Canada, Matthew, had just walked in at the wrong time. The one time he was late to a meeting, Alfred thought he had been saved by a late alarm but…

The tears finally broke free and started pouring down his face as he remembered how Ivan had, without hesitation, broke Matthew's neck with a quick snap and a horrified shriek from the Canadian man.

"Do not worry moy Podsolnechnik, we will be home soon." Ivan raised his pipe over his head and swung it down, delivering a blow to the side of Alfred's head and blacking out his vision.

But a bird that stalks

down his narrow cage

can seldom see through

his bars of rage...

So he opens his throat to sing.

"Russia you fucking _bastard,_ I swear to God I will _kill_ you for this!" Alfred had been screaming profanities that the large russian himself didn't know for the past hour, and it was starting to get annoying.

Ivan himself wasn't in the room but he could picture what Alfred looked like right now, he had him in a small room in the basement of his large house, his arms chained together and suspended over his head by a hook on the wall. His shirt had been torn from his body and his legs were held apart by a spreader bar that Ivan knew would be painful on his bear ankles which, by now, were probably bleeding. Alfred's beautiful sky blue eyes shining with tears of anger and depression, begging to be set free, his plush lips red and chapped from nervous chewing, tan skin hot and glistening with sweat.

Russia shivered at the thought.

The door opened to the dark room and Alfred's head snaps up, eyes glaring daggers, teeth clenched tight as he practically growled at Ivan's silhouette in the doorway. Ivan chuckles.

"What's wrong Fedya? Are the cuffs too tight?" Alfred spits at him.

"Fuck you. Now _let me go_!" His eyes were murderous and he shook the chains holding his arms in place. Ivan was surprised he could still move his arms at all, but he smiled none the less.

"But Fedya-"

"Don't _fucking_ call me that!" Alfred interrupted.

Ivan giggles lightheartedly and his eyes become lidded, "And who is going to stop me _Fedya_? You?" He steps forward, towards the frantic american, and Alfred's eyes become fearful as he backs himself into the wall behind him, trying to get as far away from Ivan as possible. "You can hardly move."

Ivan leans in and breathes in America's sent, sweaty and fearful yet somehow still sweet. He licks the shell of Alfred's ear lightly and moans at the taste, Alfred jerks his head away and is tempted to bite Ivan but stops himself, knowing better. Ivan chuckles and takes a step back, he runs a hand over a tan shoulder and down Alfred's chest and toned stomach, Alfred shivers in disgust and discomfort at being half bare in front of him.

"Don't touch me you crazy basta-"

"Make me stop." Ivan smirks, "You are strong enough correct? Strong enough to stop me from touching you, from keeping you here in this room, never to see anyone but me again…" Ivan steps forward again and glances down Alfred's body, eyes hungry, "To stop me from having you for myself." His hand travels lower and Alfred's eyes follow it until his gloved fingers rest just above the edge of his jeans. Alfred squirms and tries to back away and Ivan holds him still.

"Do not worry Fedya, I will take care of you."

The caged bird sings

with a fearful trill

of things unknown

but longed for still...

For the caged bird

sings of freedom.

There was pain, so much pain, and Alfred cried out. It felt as if his asshole was being ripped open, and Ivan only had two fingers in him! Alfred shook and tears streamed down his cheeks. Ivan hadn't even had the decency to take his pants all the way off, he had simply pulled them down just enough to gain access.

Ivan continues to thrust his fingers slowly, stroking his captives inner walls and leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"Do you like this Fedya? The feeling of me touching you?" He tightens his grip on Alfred's waist and nuzzles his cheek against Alfred's neck, "The feeling of being so powerless to stop me, do you know what I want to do to you?" Ivan suddenly shoves in a third finger and bites his neck hard.

After a bit more stretching Ivan removes his fingers and unzips his pants, finally releasing his aching member. He holds both of Alfred's hips and pushes his hips forward, putting pressure on Alfred's hole and stopping just before pushing the head in.

"You feel that Dorogoy? It is all yours, no one else can have it but I will give you as much as you want, and if you are good then perhaps you will get a reward." Alfred whimpered and shook his head but Ivan was watching his throbbing length disappear into that hot, tight hole, not giving Alfred a chance to adjust as he groaned and started thrusting. Alfred let out a scream as his walls were ripped open and stretched beyond capacity, blood making its way out around Ivan's cock.

Alfred could hardly stand it all, his senses were overwhelmed by pain, pleasure, anger and fear. The metal cuffs digging in and chafing his wrists and ankles, the stone floor and wall cold against his bare skin being forced against it, Ivan's thick length being shoved in and out roughly over and over as he squeezed and pumped Alfred's cock in time with his thrusts.

Alfred let his mind wander, he was surprised that he even could at first with everything going on, but he didn't care anymore. He was home again, Matthew was visiting and was sitting on the floor next to him playing Call of Duty while Francis and Arthur stood in the kitchen, arguing about who was going to cook dinner. Alfred let out a victorious laugh as he one-shot his brother from behind a car.

"Dude! You're not supposed to shoot me!" Matthew yelled and shoved Alfred onto his side.

"That's how you play the game Mattie, don't like it, don't play." Alfred teased back.

"That is not how you pla-!"

" _Ah_!" Alfred is ripped from his fantasy by a hard thrust to his prostate and the feeling of a hot liquid being shot into him. Ivan groans deep in his throat and holds himself flush to Alfred's back, thrusting a few more times as he emptied himself into his love's tight heat. Alfred cums just moments later, forced by the abuse on his prostate and the tight grip on his shaft.

"Mmm, such a good job Dorogoy, you did so well." Ivan cooed affectionately while he gently rubbed Alfred's chest. "Such a good boy."

But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams...

His wings are clipped and his feet are tied

so he opens his throat to sing.

Ivan walked into the small room, plate of food in hand and a smile painted on his face.

"Fedya~ Dinner time!" Alfred's head lifts up from his makeshift bed and he beams at his lover, bounding over to him and dropping to his knees.

"Now you know what I want, please me and then you may have your reward~" Ivan coos at him, smile dropping to a smirk as he watches Alfred undo his pants and pull out his member, immediately wrapping his lips around the large head and sucking. Ivan lets out a groan and fists one hand in Alfred's golden hair, being careful not to spill the plate of food.

"Da, Fedya, moy Malen'kaya Suka."

Alfred looks up at Ivan with pleading eyes, holding his strong thighs with both hands as he worked to please him.

He no longer thought about his friends or his home, he didn't think about his brother or how he would escape, he wasn't even sure he wanted to anymore, all he wanted at this moment was to eat and once again feel the pleasure Ivan brought him. That's all he could do. Be a good boy.

The caged bird sings

with a fearful trill

of things unknown

but longed for still

and his tune is heard

on the distant hill

for the caged bird

sings of freedom.

Translations

Da: Yes

Dorogoy: darling

Moy Podsolnechnik: My Sunflower

Moy Malen'kaya Suka: My little Bitch

Note: I use the Russian endearment 'Fedya' which is a popular Slavic name that roughly translates to 'Gift of God' instead of the more commonly used 'Fredka' because I do not know of a meaning or origin of that name.


End file.
